


Protect me Sal!

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Small prombt about dumb shit my guys do, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Your job as Titan is to protect your Teammates. Even if it is from other Guardians who they enraged by sleeping with their boyfriends.Or: Nassiz screwing up and relying on Sal for protection.





	Protect me Sal!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a small drabble of things my characters in Destiny 2 are doing.  
Nassiz-8 is a male Hunter Exo, Sal is a male Titan Human and Drei-3 is a male Warlock Exo. There will be some backstory and other snippets for them when I have time to write them down^^

"SAL!!", screaming the Hunter run towards the larger Titan, who looked up from his Ghost, tiltin his head.  
"What is wrong this time, Nassiz?", he asked the male Exo, who then jumped behind the large and muscular Titan.  
"Just protect me!", he yelled out and Sal shrugged then he turned back to his Ghost and went through the quests he still had to do.  
"Hey! Who was the slut Hunter who fucked my boyfriend?!", a female Titan screamed and Sal took a deep breath, looking behind him to see Nassiz shrugging.  
"He didn't say that he was together with someone. Just asked me if I was up for some fun", the Hunter explained for him and the Sentinel sighed deep, before he looked at the female Titan, who came running towards them.  
"Sal were is Nassiz?!", the female Awoken then growled and Sal chuckled softly.  
"I don't know Ezra, but I don't think he would sleep with your boyfriend. Also don't throw those curse words around you know what happens when Drei-3 hears you cursing like that", he reminds her and the Titan deflates, all anger leaves her and she takes a deep breath.  
"Okay...", she mumbles and turns around, muttering: "Nassiz is still a slut!"

In his small personal library he built over the years Drei-3 was currently reading a book when something tickled his nose, after the loud sneeze he sighed and mumbled: "Who is talking bad about Nassiz-8 again...?"


End file.
